wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
House Wren
Intro= Down, let it all burn down Burn it to the ground "No dragon is truly good or evil." We'll be safe and sound When it all burns down Part of The Blues and the Reds. This page may contain mature content such as (censored) swearing, references to self-harm, trauma, violence, references to alcohol, and any other mature content. The leader of the Oranges. No one knows if they really saw her, or if their eyes were playing tricks on them. She is a master of stealth and hiding. She aims to destroy the Red monarchy. Let it all burn down Burn it to the ground |-|Main= Started when I was 23 Actin' like my daddy I was one of the few Oranges born a Red. Most of us joined because we were changed into something we weren't. ''Not me, though. I was always like this. I always had a little bit of hidden lust for blood. But I always seemed to know it wasn't right. Maybe it was how my parents abused me to get more power, or maybe I was born with more empathy. Either way, I wasn't going to hurt people for the fun of it. And my life continued on. Until I saw Salai being turned. It ripped my heart in two to see his scales ripple into red, screaming. He had no idea what was going on. I helped him. And he helped me. And in the end, we founded this dream. We're nowhere close to winning. But maybe, just maybe, if we keep this up, our descendants might have a fighting chance. Do what's right. Go Orange. -House Wren I know, I know I recognize parts of you in me House Wren is Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. [first song contains explicit lyrics] The parts that can't find peace My soul feels old I made decisions to prove I was different But you follow me like a ghost Appearance. Wren is almost always found in her normal form. Despite the name, she looks quite odd. She has a body in between that of a SkyWing and a SandWing, with curved horns, an unarmed tail, armor-like scales on her arms and legs, and wings that aren't quite small enough to be normal, but not large enough to give her an edge in flight. There is little evidence of her RainWing ancestry other than her frills. Wren's normal form is colored in orange (a classic) other than the yellows and tans which coat her wings, ruff, eyes, and underbelly. In her natural form, Wren is just plain red. Her features are uncanny, seeming to be from a tribe that has been ripped from history. Extra eyes dance on her winding tail. Her horns are much flatter. Freckles spot her whole body, especially her face. Her scales are made up of reds, and in some places, contain more pinkish colors. Wren, in both forms, is not ashamed of her weight. Her extra pounds do not discount her beauty, although she claims that her follower's perception of her has changed how they view her features. But in the end, she is perfectly aware that she is good-looking. This has little to do with her habit of picking up makeup whenever she travels to a futuristic dimension. Wren feels most comfortable when she's at least somewhat in control over what she looks like. Which is why she keeps a cloth over her scars on her arm. Some memories she doesn't want to relive. She knows she's in a better place now than she was before, and when the Oranges win, it'll be even better. Now I'm a little bit lit and I'm pleading the fifth As I'm making a toast People say I look like you They say that I got your eyes Personality. Wren is very bold, wanting to be seen in any way possible, whether it's for leaving marks of orange or just wearing bold jewelry. She is extroverted. However, she wants to be seen for her honest self, not for what they want her to be. Honesty is the best policy. Even if those honest words would kill someone. She is fun-loving, but understands the big picture is more important. She wants to do the right thing, wants to help people, wants to defeat the Reds. And she will. She's too determined to just sit and let her goals evade her. She can do anything she puts her mind to. Oftentimes, Wren tries to help everyone to the point of her exhaustion. She sees herself as a small detail in the big picture, one that won't matter in the future. When someone tries to explain to her that she does, in fact, matter, she refuses, with her overly stubborn nature not subsiding. Wren tries to leave everything to the moment, which is useful when her amazing improvising skills are needed. However, she tends to forget that not all of the Oranges share that same gift. Wren believes the past holds answers to the future. Even relying on historians isn't too low for her. And, she considers herself to be proven right, having met the reincarnation of Xenia and Epithet in the flesh. She believes she can uncover the answers to help them. To help them out of this horrible cycle. My mother says I'm tough like you Even in the ways that she don't like And I can't change it, didn't choose my blood But I made up my mind History. text That I don't want to be like you But either way, I got you in my DNA I try to just play pretend like I didn't fall apart I'm lonely, like am I the only one? Abilities and Weaknesses. text When blockin' out the shame stops workin' Can't you tell, can't you tell that I'm hurtin'? Hold me if you love me, come show me Found myself down on the pavement Relationships. text No matter which way that I turned, I was low But you went before me and traveled the stories Of places that I shouldn't go The T-shirt you gave me in '96 Trivia. text It's bleached and it's faded, but it still fits And I know that you thought that you f**ked up 'Cause I used to too, but then I grew up I wish that you were here so I could thank you |-|Playlist= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric HouseWrenCloud.png|by cloud! song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)